


A (Little) Secret

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Series: Agere Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Virgil has a secret that he's managed to keep hidden so far. What happens when that secret comes out?





	A (Little) Secret

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu fuck me

Virgil had the whole thing figured out; every Tuesday, his boyfriends were out of the house just long enough for him to relax... in his own special way. He took off work every Tuesday, and his boyfriends had long stopped questioning it, citing Virgil's introverted tendencies.

Every Tuesday, while his boyfriends were away, Virgil had a system. He got to spend most of the day little, and he had an alarm set for 3 pm, an hour before Logan got home, so he could begin to slip into a bigger headspace. By the time Logan was home, he was almost always big again.

It was the perfect system and no one suspected a thing. All it took was one slip of the mind; one moment of forgetfulness, and his whole system came crashing down.

He knew Logan's class got out early that day; knew Roman and Patton were both taking off early to celebrate the end of Logan's school year. He knew all this yet he had still forgotten to set his alarm back a few hours. It had still slipped his mind as he sat in front of the T.V., which was playing colorful cartoons, onesie clad and chewing absentmindedly on a pacifier. He didn't even hear as the front door opened, revealing Logan, looking at him with confusion and adoration. He stepped forward and the floorboard creaked, causing Virgil to look over and blink owlishly before his whole body froze, fear evident in his eyes.

Logan took another cautious step forward. "Virgil..." At that, Virgil unfroze, tears already falling from his eyes as he ran down the hallway to the laundry room, quickly finding his favourite hiding spot, an air duct partially hidden behind the washing machine. It was closed off, and felt safe, as he was the only one in the house small enough to squeeze into the space. He hugged his knees close to his chest and put a hand over his mouth as he began to sob softly. _They hate you. Gonna kick you out. Gonna hurt you. They hate you._ Thoughts raced through his head, doing nothing to quiet the whimpers escaping his mouth.

"Virgil? Kiddo?" Virgil was distracted from his thoughts by a soft voice. He idly wondered when Patton had gotten home as he opened his eyes to see his concerned face at the opening of the air duct. "Come on, Verge; can you breathe with me?" Virgil whimpered but did as he was told, schooling his breaths in time with Patton's. When his breathing was evened out again, Patton held out his arms, a silent invitation which Virgil almost took. Until he felt the wetness around him, and looked down to see a puddle that had soaked through his pants. His bottom lip quivered and he looked up miserably at Patton.

Patton could tell the exact moment Virgil realized he had wet himself, and silently cursed. "Virgil, Kiddo, it's alright. Accidents happen, okay?" Virgil sniffled some more, but no more tears fell. "That's it. Come here, Kiddo; it's okay." The boy nodded and began crawling out of the vent, into Patton's waiting arms. Patton breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he could hold the boy in his arms, standing up and swaying him gently.

"It's alright, Virgil. I've got you." Virgil whimpered softly and held onto Patton tighter, finally opening his eyes to see Roman and Logan surrounding him as well, both huddled around a computer. "Loves, any answer yet?" Virgil heard Patton ask.

Logan straightened up and adjusted his tie. "It seems Virgil here is partaking in a coping mechanism known as 'age regression.' He is currently in the headspace of a small child and should be treated as such." Virgil couldn't quite understand the big words, but he did understand that his secret was being told to everyone in the house. He whined and squirmed in Patton's arms, wanting to be back in the air duct where he felt safe.

"Logan, Dear, could you go to the store and pick up some d-i-a-p-e-r-s? I'm gonna give the little one a bath." He bounced Virgil on his hip and cooed softly at the boy. "You're just so tiny and cute, aren't you? Huh, Baby?" Virgil sniffled and a small smile made its way onto his face. "Look at that smile, Kiddo! Look at that cute baby boy!" A small giggle escaped his lips and Patton gave a wide grin.

"Roman, can you please clean out the air duct and see if you can find anymore of these adorable onesies?"

Roman nodded and smiled, stepping forward to tickle Virgil's side. "Anything for the little prince!" Virgil giggled softly again, causing both of their faces to light up.

"Alright, Little One. Time for a bath, Kiddo." Virgil clung tightly to Patton as he walked toward the bathroom, filling the tub as he checked and double checked and triple checked the temperature of the water. "How about we get you out of these icky clothes, huh?" Patton attempted to lay the boy down, but Virgil continued clinging to him. Patton smiled gently and sat down with the boy in his lap, facing him. "Verge, Sweetie, you've gotta let me get these icky clothes off of you. Then after your bath we can watch a movie. How does that sound, hm?" Virgil pouted but reluctantly let go of Patton so that the older man could lay him down.

\---

Logan gripped the steering wheel, eyes locked on the road. _Ten and Two_. How in the hell was he gonna do this? _Count to ten at the stop sign_. He didn't know anything about kids! _Tap the dashboard three times then begin moving._ He was gonna screw it up! _Keep your eyes on the road at all times_. He was gonna screw Virgil up! He took a deep breath, focusing back on the road. What would Patton say to him? Count his breaths, right. A deep breath in and out. One. Another. Two. He'd be okay. Three. Patton and Roman were there to help. Four. He couldn't screw up that much. Five. He took one more breath and slowly pulled into a parking spot. He'd be okay.

\---

Virgil was finally clean, but Logan wasn't back yet with the diapers. Virgil didn't seem to mind, as he splashed in the water, babbling listlessly. Patton and Roman stared at the boy fondly, Roman's head resting gently on Patton's shoulder.

Patton had just gotten his phone out to record Virgil when he heard the door swing open. "Logan?" Patton shouted over his shoulder as he put his phone away.

The man in question walked into the bathroom a moment later, plastic shopping bag in hand. Patton squeaked and jumped up from his spot on the floor, ambushing his boyfriend with a hug. "Logan! I missed you so much! Never leave again!"

Logan chuckled quietly. "Patton I was gone for twenty minutes and you're the one who sent me to the store."

Roman, ignoring his ridiculous counterparts, walked up and grabbed the bag from Logan, planting a kiss on his cheek in the process. "My love, you have saved our day."

Logan frowned. "Technically, the day was never in peril."

"And yet you still have managed to save it! Amazing!"

"No, that's not-"

"Virgil, Prince, how would like to get in another comfy onesie and watch a movie?" Virgil smiled and nodded, beginning to crawl out of the tub.

"Woah there, Kiddo!" Patton rushed over to the tub, carefully lifting Virgil out of the tub and wrapping him in a towel. "We can't have our little man getting himself hurt, huh?" Patton dried him off and lifted him onto his hip, towel still wrapped around him.

Logan stepped forward. "Virgil, do you require our assistance getting dressed?" Virgil's eyes widened and he began to glance around nervously. Patton could see the boy's bottom lip begin to quiver.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you do! That's what we're here for!" Virgil looked up the man, eyes still wary but more willing than before. He nodded cautiously. Patton smiled, bouncing the boy on his hip, before walking back out to the bedroom where Roman had layed a onesie and a diaper on the bed. Patton could tell the exact moment the boy noticed the diaper, as he began squirming in Patton's arms. "Shh, Sweetie, it's okay. It's just so we don't have anymore accidents, okay?"

Virgil gripped Patton's shirt tighter, sniffling pitifully. "Little Prince, you wouldn't want to have another accident, would you?" Virgil shook his head at Roman's addition. "Then how about you put it on and I shall slay anyone who says a mean word about it?" Virgil giggled softly and wiped his eyes, letting go of Patton enough to be put down.

Roman smiled softly at Logan, grabbing his arm and leading him toward the living room and leaving Patton to help Virgil get dressed. After getting Logan to sit on the couch, Roman curled up next to him, all but on his lap.

"Lo, I can hear you worrying." The statement would normally alarm him; he wasn't fond of anyone knowing he was struggling but- Roman's warm weight on his lap  and the absolute _love_ he felt radiating from the other seemed to calm him, soothe him even.  He smiled at his boyfriend, despite the thoughts swirling in his head (thoughts that were getting quieter with each moment Roman's soft brown eyes were focused on him).

As he opened his mouth to offer an explanation, Patton walked into the living room, a onsie-clad Virgil balanced on his hip. He was absent-mindedly chewing on his fingers but smiled lightly upon seeing the other two cuddled on the couch.

Logan smiled as another warm weight climbed into his lap and Patton settled into his side. Virgil insisted on watching _Mulan,_ and no one dared mention that they had just watched the movie last night. Besides, no one made it through half the movie before they fell asleep.


End file.
